


Good Night

by JustDrinkTea



Series: Really Pointless Fluff Pieces [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen comes home late from work. Laurent shows no signs of quitting his own work in favor of sleep.</p><p>---<br/>"You're still up."</p><p>"Obviously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> A happy birthday fic to a pretty great pal jc!!! Sorry it's so horribly corny.

It’s late.

When Damen clocked out it had been 1:30 am-- which was late enough on its own, and not at all helped by a 25 minute commute. At this point, he’s feeling like he can barely stay standing, and like he’s really regretting volunteering to cover those extra hours.

Even unlocking the door to his apartment gives him more trouble than he’d like to admit. But after trying three different keys and letting loose an obscene amount of cursing, he finally manages to make it inside. And though he is so past the point of _ridiculously exhausted,_ Damen can tell immediately that something is off; the lights are still on, as is the television. Damen should have returned to find the apartment both dark and quiet, should have been able to crawl right into bed next to an already sleeping Laurent.

But instead, Laurent is very much awake-- sitting at the dining room table surrounded by documents and typing away at his computer. “Welcome home,” he says, not even looking up to greet Damen.

Damen shuts the door behind him and flicks the lock back into place. “You’re still up.”

“Obviously.”

Damen frowns. “You’re still in the same place I left you in… have you even moved?” As he speaks, he pulls out one of the free chairs at the table, sighing as he collapses into it and toeing off his shoes.

“I did take a break for dinner.” Laurent actually pauses his work to look at Damen while they speak, though his fingers still rest on the keyboard. He looks almost as exhausted as Damen-- something about his gaze just isn’t as sharp, his posture just a little too relaxed. But he’s still keeping his appearance under amazing control; you’d never guess he wasn’t at his most rested if you were just meeting him.

But the fact of the matter is that he’s _not_ at his most well rested. And Damen can tell. “You’ve only taken one break?” he says, voice concerned.

Laurent seems to decide he doesn’t have time for this. “I have to finish this.” He goes back to typing, one of his feet sliding over to rest gently on top of Damen’s-- the simple physical contact comfort for both of them. “I got food for you, too, if you’re hungry. Sweet and sour chicken in the fridge.”

With a breathy laugh, Damen shakes his head. He leans forward and takes one of Laurent’s hands. “I’m not hungry,” he says, “I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”

And Laurent actually considers his proposal for a moment-- Damen can see him weighing out the pros and cons in his head before he speaks again. “...I really should work on this,” he replies quietly, a little bit of regret finding its way into his voice.

Damen’s grip on Laurent’s hand tightens. “ _Let’s go to bed._ ”

Laurent just frowns and shakes his hand free. “I’m not going to bed until I finish this.”

“Well I’m not going to bed until you are,” Damen insists.

“That’s stupid.”

“So is working like this at ungodly hours in the morning.”

Laurent shoots him a look, and Damen just grins with a shrug. Laurent may be stubborn, but Damen’s abilities posed worthy competition, even if he was stupidly tired. He watched as Laurent resumed his work, and gets comfortable-- hoping that his own yawns might catch on, or that maybe that the project being worked on would finally burn him out.

But after a solid 20 minutes, it had become clear that Damen may not be able to wait this out as easily as he had anticipated.

He stands, a bit suddenly, and shuffles off towards the kitchen. “I’ll be right back,” he promises, words muddled with the want for sleep.

When Damen returns a few minutes later, he’s got a steaming mug in his hand and a strategy in his head he’s sure is bound to work. Pressing a kiss to Laurent’s temple, he places the mug within the other’s reach on the table. “I thought some tea would help,” he says quietly against Laurent’s hair. He rests there for half a moment too long before pulling back and returning to his chair.

Laurent stops typing, glancing at the mug. He considers it for a moment before reaching out and fiddling with the handle. “Is there honey?” he asks, eyes flicking over to Damen, who just smiles.

“Would I forget the honey?”

Laurent looks back to his cup, a look of fondness settling onto his face. “No, I guess you wouldn’t.” He grips the handle, and takes the mug into both of his hands, holding it close to his lips and taking comfort in the warmth. He sighs as he takes a drink and Damen knows that he’s won this match.

There’s still a few swallows of tea in the bottom of the mug when Laurent finally resigns himself to the exhaustion.

Neither of them change out of their day clothes when they collapse together on the bed-- a decision they will both regret come morning-- nor do they bother waking at any time resembling a reasonable hour. But while they sleep, it’s deep and comfortable; Damen rests happily behind Laurent, arms around his waist, their legs tangled together, and their breathing slow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \---  
> Find me @[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/justdrinktea) and [tumblr](http://www.justdrinktea.tumblr.com)!


End file.
